Hunger games: The 100 tributes
by Classygentleman
Summary: In the 100th annual year of the hunger games where life is as we know it. All districts are now the capitol and they decided to let the legacy continue on Katniss wish. With this we follow the deadlist tribute known and the next uprising.
1. Chapter 1

The 100th consecutive years of the games. Katniss Everdeen had approved years back for the slow riddance of district 1. Since it did not provide the whole of Panem with soldiers and any resources anymore, everyone despised the district anyway. Therefore all was for the destruction of it. However bombing the whole of it did not seem to place the line under the whole meaning of pulling out an insurgence, therefore all had agreed to let the games continue now to show that no matter how long it'd take a rule will be changed by something or someone gradually living with it, until they get above it. As a celebration to the riddance of the capitol. All districts continue their daily lives. Living normally as fishing was both for themselves but also for the market for everyone. That now the Capitol was all districts united together. To celebrate the 100 years of the hunger games however they will send in fifty males and fifty females into the arena. This particular story follows one of the most vicious tributes recorded. 


	2. Chapter 2

My hand reached up at quite a speed. " I volunteer". People around me looked at me. I was the first volunteer in this year's hunger games. The first volunteer in the last fifteen years of the hunger games. The official must be smiling right now. I had to execute the plan. The plan of the upcoming payback. District 1 wasn't entirely angry for the choice made by all of the districts. Not did I care. I am nineteen years old, and as I march towards the huge stage where five tributes name were selected randomly from a computer I walk on stage and key in mine: Nil I glance at the huge crowd going far back behind me. Arriving early today was what got me a bit of a headache from sitting in the sun. I wathed my reflection on floating monitors and just walked to the next seat for me to take. The man and women a the front of the stage just glanced at each other and resumed their fake smile and cheery spirit. I glance at the unlucky ones beside me. After that just straight ahead. Breathing in and out to keep my temper. To let my blood boil under my skin and keep my fingers moving. I wasn't going to boast but without boasting one would not believe me or say that I am the opposite of what I claim to be when I am modest. Therefore I'll be straightfoward. I am fit and stong. I have received training on free running and I know hand to hand combat along with a combinations of legs. My plan would be to enter the arena and just grab hold of a dagger, a knife maybe something small yet powerful. One holding a sowrd would be able to swing it and cut another's head off yet it's big and with a bit of knowledge and will disarming the swordwielder would not be too difficult. Whereas disarming a knife holder who wields the same way he sends punches would be hell on earth. I just had to win out of this games, win it and I could fight my way out of this system. Once there was twenty five tributes an aircraft landed above us and it dropped down knotless ropes, we had to climb it up. A soldier yelled throghout the wind and noise. Anyone unable to climb it will be shot down on sight. Easy task it was too I wasn't nterested to stay back here as a dead body after the three months have just been through. I climb pulling on my arms and get aboard the aircraft. A women orders me to sit down. "Breathe in, and drink this." She hands me a small cup with a green colored drink. I swallow it down without a question. "Attract the least awareness as possible the official had said" It had no taste. I felt nothing. Just a sudden loss of state, and I slept dreaming of forest landscapes. Dreaming of a location with multiples rivers and a huge forst like arc towards the centre with a forest spreading all around it. Then I saw her. And I woke up. I was on a mattress. I looked up towards the ceiling. A metal like one, turning my hed sideways there was a punching bag, and a table with a chair. The room was dull, big yet dull and sad, on I got up from the mattress which just layed on th floor and glanced at my left. A smaller room offered a cubicle and a bathtub along with a sink. A windows was next to the bathtub, it offered me a vew on the original capitol. Not as splendid as I remebered it yet still looking good. Down I saw the biggest atrium in Panem, where people from various districts came to attend the interviews of the tributes. This year's being Caesar's Flickerman's last one. Many will be here to send him off to retirement. I sat on the table and just ate from four plates. Vegetables, meat, rice and pasta. The main nutritions to stay healthy. After that I decided to let the temper off a bit and I punched the bag. The wall behind suddenly sprang to like with a set of numbers illuminating my room with red. It wrote one thousand and hundred. It demonstrated the power of the punches. I punched again yet less ahrd purposefully. The gamesmakers had probably decided on this to check the tributes hitting values and for the marks. I had to go unnoticed make my score go down and appear slump. Shrugging my shoulders. There was also cameras in the room just hidden from the naked eye, yet I caught the little flicker from one on the top right of the room. Then I just decided to sleep it off… 


End file.
